The gist from the groan
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Uma festividade se aproxima, mas ela pode não ser boa para todos. Angst, yaoi implícito e darklemon. Draco mais Harry. Cap. 03 on!
1. Chapter 01

The gist from the groan

-;-;-;-;-;-

Finalmente o intervalo chegara, Harry já estava enjoado daquela aula. Talvez ela fosse até mais agradável se Snape não fosse tão... chato. Fechou os dois livros que precisaria para a próxima aula e que, eventualmente, esquecera- se de ler, como a professora pedira para a classe. Viu Hermione aproximando-se e se levantou, carregando os livros, junto com Rony:

"Olá, garotos!"

O ruivinho baixou a cabeça, levantando-a em seguida:

"O-olá, Hermione." – podia-se perceber que ele estava meio corado e sem jeito. Tomou coragem, elogiando – "Seu cabelo está bonito hoje."

A bruxinha corou violentamente. Há tempos estava apaixonada pelo amigo e parecia que ele finalmente a estava correspondendo.

"Obrigada." – sorriu, por fim.

"_Esses dois deviam parar com a enrolação e se declararem de uma vez, tá na cara que se gostam",_ pensou Harry _"Se bem que eu teria que ficar segurando vela sempre."_ Sem mais delongas, dirigiram-se para porta, seguindo pelo corredor dos fundos.

O dia das bruxas, uma das datas comemorativas mais importantes para os bruxos, estava chegando. Nesse dia todos os bruxos confraternizavam, dando mostras de seus poderes e, ao soar da décima segunda badalada, todos deviam recolher-se para um dia de descanso, a fins de renovarem suas forças. E na escola não podia ser diferente: a decoração já estava sendo feita e, para a confraternização, de manhã haveria uma apresentação onde cada aluno mostraria seus pontos fortes, ou seu talento, e a noite ficara reservada para um grande baile.

Todos andavam animados com a festividade e, do trio, Hermione era a mais interessada, principalmente no momento do baile. Desejava muito que "**alguém**"a convidasse para dançar. Aproveitaram o pequeno intervalo para irem ver em que pé estavam os preparativos. Nos últimos dois dias, as mais diversas criaturas encantadas e os mais esquisitos enfeites circulavam pelo instituto.

Ao chegarem aos jardins, um anão carregando uma gaiola com morcegos passou mal-humorado por eles. Rony arqueou uma sobrancelha:

"Esse aí acordou com o pé esquerdo."

"Venham, vamos ver como está aqui fora." – comandou Hermione.

Caminhando mais puderam ver funcionários trabalhando, ajeitando as coisas. Entre as árvores haviam bandeirolas penduradas que, hora apareciam, hora desapareciam, aqui e acolá existia espantalhos animados e o mato crescera vertiginosamente ao redor deles.

"Parece que este ano estão caprichando mais." – Harry comentou.

"Tem razão. Mal posso esperar pelo baile." – confessou a menina – "Onde vamos?"

"Preciso ler estes livros, ao menos um pouquinho, então, que tal procurarmos um lugar para nos sentarmos?"

"Certo, Harry, vamos nos sentar nos tocos daquela construção." – Rony referia-se a um local perto de um barranco que os alunos usavam como bancos, pois eram o que sobraram de muros destruídos anteriormente.

"Ok." – concordaram, dirigindo-se para o local.

Enquanto iam para o muro, cruzaram com Draco e sua turminha roubando tomates de alguns pés que foram implantados lá, envolta de muita palha seca ainda viva, para incrementar a decoração da festa.

"Olha, mas quem vemos aqui!" – Draco não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar – "O que é isso, Potter? Trouxe seus livros para estudar mais?" – arqueou uma sobrancelha cinicamente – "Ah, não, a nerd é a senhorita Hermione. Tsc, já sei, o aluno exemplar, Harry Potter, não fez a lição de casa! Que decepção."

"Hahaha!" – seu coro de puxa-sacos riu, debochados.

"Ora..." – Harry fechou a cara, irritando-se.

"Vamos, Harry, não dê ouvidos a esse babaca." – Hermione pousou sua mão no ombro de Harry, chamando-o e o puxando para frente.

O bruxinho acabou consentindo com a amiga e deu as costas para o grupinho, tentando seguir seu caminho. Mas parou bruscamente ao sentir algo como um tapa em sua nuca; virou-se para ver o que acontecia e sua vista foi embaçada por um tomate que voou em sua testa.

A princípio ficou meio atônito, todavia recuperou-se logo em seguida. Retirou o óculos, passando a mão pela testa, onde ficava sua cicatriz, e pela nuca, de onde cresciam seus fios negros, tentando limpá-las da melhor maneira; depois de sentir-se menos sujo, esfregou a ponta da capa negra do uniforme que vestia nas lentes de seu óculos. Feito isso, retornou o óculos para seu devido lugar, encarando o grupo à sua frente: Draco segurava um tomate em sua mão direita.

"Vocês são uns idiotas. Se não pararem, vou contar para Dumbledore que estão estragando a decoração." – Hermione os ameaçou. Odiava quando eles os maltratavam, principalmente a Harry, que era tão boa pessoa e não merecia passar por aquilo.

Harry lançou um olhar magoado para Draco. Por que, de tanta gente, fôra gostar de alguém tão mesquinho como ele? Doía-lhe ser tratado daquele jeito, com tanto desprezo. Queria protestar, revidar a ofensa, entretanto não tinha forças para tal, não queria se desgastar ainda mais. Desiludido, deu meia-volta e adiantou-se à frente dos amigos, indo de uma vez por todas para o barranco.

Draco baixou os olhos ante o olhar de Harry. Podia enfrentar qualquer coisa vinda dele, menos aquilo. Ver a mágoa estampada na face do garoto lhe machucava demais, o desarmava. Sentia-se tão mal por sempre entristecê-lo, por humilhá-lo como fazia... Mas não poderia agir de outro jeito. Ele amava Harry, porém não podia permitir que o outro descobrisse, que mais alguém soubesse desse seu segredo, e o único jeito que tinha para afastá-lo de si era aquele. Se não o fizesse, acabaria se deixando levar pelo seu coração e estragaria tudo.

Engoliu amargamente, enquanto o trio se afastava deles. Ainda podia sentir o olhar de Harry penetrando sua pele.

-;-;-

"Não ligue para eles", "Você é melhor que eles", ouvira consolos o caminho inteiro. Por este lado sentia-se feliz em ter os amigos que tinha, sentia-se querido ao lado deles, coisa que pouco sentira em toda sua vida.

Não conseguia prestar atenção nos livros. Rony e Hermione estavam um pouco afastados de si, para não incomodarem sua leitura. Olhando de canto, via os dois conversando animadamente sobre algo. Suspirou, sentado no muro-banco. Não adiantava tentar ler aquela lição, estava perturbado demais para tal. Também não queria estragar o "clima" dos outros dois, então ficou ali mesmo, fingindo que lia alguma coisa.

Na verdade, queria era ficar sozinho. Repensar pela enésima vez o quanto era idiota por ter se apaixonado pelo loiro ou no quanto sofria com a sua indiferença. Ultimamente os dias estavam se passando cada vez mais devagar.

-;-;-;-;-;-

**Continua...**

-;-;-;-;-;-

(1) eu acabei de inventar isso para poder fazer o que eu quero com a história. Na verdade, nem sei se fala sobre o Dia das Bruxas no livro, ou se é algo positivo sobre isso. De qualquer jeito, imaginem que, se, por um acaso, no livro aparece algo do tipo que eles odeiam o Halloween, tentem perdoar e ler a fic como se fosse o que tá nela o certo sobre esse dia, tá? Por favor.

Gente, essa é a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter e eu não conheço muito sobre o assunto, pois também nunca gostei muito do mesmo. Só que ultimamente tenho tido muita vontade de ler e escrever sobre HP (ando criativa nessas férias n-n) e eu sei que não deveria escrever sobre o que não conheço direito, mas... A vontade foi maior n-n" Então, pode ser que tenha muita coisa errada ou que fuja do normal, talvez seja até meio OOC. Mas tentem me perdoar, eu estou fazendo meu melhor e quero muito escrever essa história. Este capítulo não saiu como eu queria, mas é que eu queria colocá-lo assim na net, pra ver o que vocês acham, no que eu devo melhor e talz.

Please, deixem um review me falando o que estão achando, no que eu devo melhorar, se eu errei muito e qualquer dica que vier já é ótimo! \o/

Os próximos caps. serão maiores e deve ser só mais uns dois. A fic será curta, creio eu.

Então até mais

Feliz Ano Novo!

Pime-chan, 10/12/05


	2. Chapter 2

_Aviso:_ Esse cap. ficou meio pornô. O-O Ah, sim, só para constarr: fanfic angst sem final feliz.

-;-;-;-;-;-

A esfera opaca tapou sua vista com sua cor vinho, retornando novamente para as mãos típicas de aristocratas. Os dedos finos e longos fecharam-se entorno do maciço objeto, lançando-o sem muita vontade para cima, pela milésima vez. Os olhos acinzentados acompanharam o movimento sem prender-se a ele, posto que estava por demais perdido em meio a seus pensamentos. Tornando a segurar a pequena bola, jogou-a para o alto, maquinalmente, perpetuando a seqüência de movimentos naquele quarto frio.

Draco estava deitado de barriga para cima em sua cama, um braço por debaixo da cabeça loira, onde era firmada, enquanto que o outro estava a brincar distraidamente com a bolinha; as pernas descansando retas sobre o colchão reafirmavam sua elegância e graciosidade natural. Ainda vestia os trajes cerimoniais de sua Casa, com a diferença que estes já encontravam-se desalinhados pela sua posição.

Quem lá entrasse, depararia-se com a figura robótica do garoto, seus olhos vidrados em algum segredo dentro de si. Por mais que desejasse – ou assim tentava se enganar de que realmente desejava – não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Harry J. Potter. Hoje, pela manhã, ele se exibira naquela tola demonstração de poderes para os bruxos mais velhos. Harry podia não ter percebido, mas ele estivera observando-o o tempo todo, admirando a fantástica capacidade do Garoto-de-Ouro. Talvez ninguém tivesse notado, mas ele, ao final da mostra de talento de Potter, mantivera nos lábios um doce sorriso de orgulho, satisfeito. Afinal, o amava.

Cerrou os olhos amargamente, sabia que não devia amá-lo. Oh, céus, por que o amava tanto? Realmente, não o sabia, porém não podia permitir que Harry soubesse. E, por isso, obrigava-se a machucá-lo, feri-lo. Essa era a única certeza de que assim ele conseguiria resistir e não se entregaria de vez à esse louco sentimento. Mesmo sofrendo toda vez que o humilhava, o ofendia; mesmo que, quando via aquele véu de mágoa cruzar os olhos verdes tristes de Harry, fosse como se mil facas afiadas perfurassem sua carne, mesmo assim, tinha de fazê-lo.

Mas já estava tão esgotado, tão cansado de tudo aquilo. Por um minuto chegou a desejar que pudesse falar alto e claro para Potter tudo que por ele sentia, sem temer, sem ter que chorar mais uma única lágrima que fosse por não poder contar-lhe seu segredo. Isso estava acabando com suas forças pouco a pouco, era tudo tão... Perturbador, frustrante. Fechando os olhos com mais delicadeza, pôde esquecer de todos os impedimentos, todos seu motivos para ter aquela postura fria e maldosa com Harry.

E, nesse mágico minuto, foi como se seu mundo fosse mais leve, como se pudesse, depois de anos, respirar em paz, tranqüilo e sem amarguras. Mais que isso, foi tão intenso que dominou sua mente, todo seu corpo e, principalmente, seu coração. Um jato de luz calorosa inundou seu coração, aquecendo-o como jamais acontecera alguma vez em sua vida.

Então, para algum observador que por ali estivesse causasse um tremendo susto, a figura esbelta saltou da cama de uma só vez. Uma bolinha na cor vinho esquecida caiu no grosso colchão, emitindo um barulho sufocado, rolando por ele, para cair no chão e continuar seu caminho até ser impedida por uma parede qualquer à sua frente.

Draco sentou-se à escrivaninha, tirando um diminuto pergaminho em branco de uma gaveta e, molhando sua pena tão graciosa quanto ele no tinteiro, pôs-se a escrever rapidamente.

"_Harry Potter,_

_Por alguns segundos fui abençoado e permitiram-me ver como seria o mundo sem que eu tivesse de me esconder atrás dessa máscara de desprezo e, a mim, foi como se eu finalmente pudesse ser livre e... feliz. Senti como seria se eu tivesse coragem de te dizer tudo o que sinto por ti, confessar-te todo o meu amor._

_Sei que parece besteira, mas isto me é muito importante. Por isso, peço para que cedas alguns minutos de seu tempo e me encontre hoje, ao pé do relógio do salão, às seis horas da noite. Prometo não lhe incomodar muito._

_Até lá."_

E, puxando sua varinha, que descansava ao encosto de parede da escrivaninha, murmurou algumas palavras, fazendo a "carta" desaparecer, pronta para ser entregue ao seu destinatário.

Ficou imóvel alguns segundos e, após analisar o que ocorrera, arregalou os olhos, o semblante assustado, levando uma mão à testa:

"Deus, o que eu fiz?"

-;-;-

Terminava de fechar seu livro quando uma carta caiu sobre ele. Estranhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, enquanto segurava o delicado pergaminho para cartas e olhava para os lados, a procurar por alguém que estava ali na biblioteca que poderia ter-lhe jogado aquilo. Contudo, os seis ou sete que ali permaneciam, estavam compenetrados em suas tarefas; bem como ele também estava, aproveitando a tarde livre para fazer seu dever, antes de receber a inesperada carta.

Garantindo-se de que mais ninguém via o que acontecia, a desenrolou, curioso para ver o que estava escrito. Espantou-se com seu conteúdo, o que leu parecia tão sincero, repleto de emoções, mas, acima de tudo, o que mais o impressionou foram aquelas letras bem feitas e cheias de laços. _"Parece-se tanto com a letra de... Não, não pode ser! Draco nunca me mandaria algo do tipo"_, concluiu, mesmo achando a caligrafia semelhante à do sonserino, uma vez que, secretamente, admirava-a: era clássica e elegante como tudo nele; achava meio impossível receber uma declaração desse naipe de Malfoy – muito embora o agradasse pensar que a fonte de seus sonhos fosse o remetente apaixonado.

Não obstante ela não era assinada, o que só fez aumentar sua curiosidade. Grinfinórios são, por natureza, dispostos a descobrir coisas, de forma que sentem-se impelidos a desvendarem mistérios, ainda que singelos como este. Por certo, apresentaria-se ao local marcado do encontro, apenas para saber quem era a (o) autora (o) e esclarecer logo a situação: estava há muito, e já não adiantava mais negar, apaixonado por Draco e não conseguiria, muito menos teria vontade, de se envolver com outra pessoa que não ele.

Riu-se melancolicamente ao ter tal pensamento, sabia que jamais se envolveria com o loiro; certeza esta que o dilacerava por dentro. E, agora que se lembrara de Draco novamente e da total impossibilidade de ficarem juntos, aquela dor latente voltou a assolá-lo. Mirou seu dever incompleto; nem adiantava tentar terminá-lo, já não sentia-se mais disposto. Então guardou suas coisas e, em passos calmos, que nunca seriam capazes de indicar toda a angústia e desespero que o abatiam internamente, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Ficar um pouco sozinho, martelando sobre seu amor não correspondido, sobre o quanto sofria com isso, definitivamente não poderia ser menos doloroso.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Prostrou-se ao lado do enorme e antigo relógio que ocupava aquele salão igualmente grande. O relógio mágico, aproveitou para conferir o horário nele: seis horas da noite em ponto. Sorriu fracamente, ansioso ao mesmo tempo que triste pelo inevitável "fora" que daria em quem quer que fosse que tivesse mandado aquela carta. Levou uma mão à gola pomposa de sua camisa, ajeitando-a, pois, como a festa comemorativa do Dia das Bruxas logo se iniciaria, ele não teria tempo de se arrumar depois do suposto encontro, então fôra já trajado para o vento.

Apesar de que muitos alunos transitavam aqui e ali já arrumados para o baile, a grande maioria estava aflita se ajeitando, atrasada. Harry deu uma última checada no seu visual, para ter certeza de que vestira a complicada roupa corretamente. Deslizou a mão direita pelo conjunto marrom simples e um tanto quanto desgastado, que sempre usava naquela data, subindo para a gola farta, com várias dobras brancas, guiando a vista para aquelas que se sobressaíam nos pulsos, por debaixo de seu traje de passeio completo, volvendo, por fim aos sapatos sociais pretos. Sim, estava tudo bem alinhado, posto que não tivera muito tempo de se ater a isso se não quisesse chegar atrasado.

Soltou sua respiração, esperando por sua admiradora secreta. Tentou por um sorriso nos lábios, a fim de esconder que estivera triste a tarde inteira afogado em lamúrias e que até se esquecera do encontro, quase perdendo a hora. De certa forma estava lisonjeado por tal declaração que, embora curta e sem aprofundamento, era tão bonita e chamava tanto sua atenção. Só esperava que a garotinha que fosse – por ter presumido que se tratava de alguma menina mais nova e ainda ingênua – não se abalasse demais com o que tinha a dizer, a única resposta possível que seu coração se permitia dizer: não. Caso contrário, ficaria com tal remorso!

-;-;-

Tornou a olhar, impaciente, o relógio, que agora marcava seis horas e vinte minutos. Tentava se acalmar pensando que ela ainda devia estar ocupada se arrumando, atrasada como toda garota, para o baile. Mesmo assim sentia comichões no estômago, não gostava muito de ficar esperando, sem contar que se aprontara rapidamente e de qualquer jeito; se soubesse que ela se demoraria, teria ido com mais calma e se ajeitaria melhor.

Suspirou, não adiantava pensar nisso agora, o mais certo era ter paciência e esperar que sua dama apaixonada logo viesse ao seu encontro. Mas não conseguiu suprimir um sorriso maroto ao pensar que, se os fatos fossem na ordem que havia citado, não seria ele o príncipe a chegar com seu cavalo branco de encontro à mocinha; seria a mocinha caminhando para seu príncipe.

Porém, teria ficado bem mais descontraído se algum colega seu passasse por ali e se dispusesse a conversar um pouco com ele. Afinal, era cansativo e angustiante ficar plantado ao lado do relógio, à espera de não-se-sabe-quem, com várias borboletas de curiosidade na barriga. Com a festa, todos estavam demais ocupados e seus únicos conhecidos, que hora ou outra transitavam por lá, tinham muita pressa, pouco tempo a perder com ele.

E, no findar de mais quinze minutos, uma surpresa acometeu-lhe: estava distraído com alguma coisa qualquer quando Draco Malfoy apareceu à sua frente. Os olhos verdes levantaram-se rapidamente, congelando-se na direção do sonserino. Malfoy deteve-se ali, seus olhos cinzas de encontro aos verdes, que o fitavam com um ar de estranhamento. Contudo, o que os seus transmitiam eram hesitação, insegurança, medo e confusão. Tudo em rápidos segundos que, ainda sim, permitiram a Harry compreender todo o turbilhão que açoitava o loiro. Por um lado sentiu-se honrado em ser um dos poucos a poder ter essa visão: Draco não sustentando seu olhar superior, enojado, mas sim deixando seus sentimentos à flor da pele, tão expostos e vulneráveis; por outro, seu coração descompassou algumas batidas, acelerado, por uma pequena chama de desespero acometer seu estômago, gritando-lhe que era Draco, que ele lhe enviara a carta! Chama a qual tentou abafar de todas as maneiras, pois tinha em mente de que não poderia ser ele e que se ficasse se iludindo desse jeito, com falsas esperanças, apenas se machucaria mais que o necessário.

Draco precipitou-se um passo à frente, indeciso. Harry arregalou os olhos, era Draco? Não, não poderia... Ou... Poderia? Ficou atônito, como se por breves instantes suas ligações de neurônios fossem obstruídas, não lhe permitindo reação alguma. Porém logo o olhar de Draco foi substituído por um derrotado, cansado e melancólico que, de certa forma, chegava-lhe a doer. E, com um gesto de cabeça, inclinando-a levemente para baixo e para o lado, como se quisesse desviar seu olhar ferido, suspirou um inaudível _"tsc"_, retirando-se do salão.

Harry, ainda confuso com o que acabara de acontecer, levou uma mão peito esquerdo, chegando a tomar parte do direito também, na vã tentativa de, assim, fazer com que seu coração voltasse ao seu ritmo normal e deixasse aquele apressado e forte, que o deixava com falta de ar. Xingou-se mentalmente, sabia que não devia ter sonhado tão alto, suposto que Draco seria quem ele esperava ao lado daquele velho relógio. Mas mesmo assim chegara a sonhar e, por isso, agora doía tanto a queda, a descoberta da falsa ilusão. Protestou contra sua idiotice chutando fracamente o grande relógio, conseguindo com isso só uma fisgada na ponta de seu pé ao invés de algum alívio para sua decepção.

-;-;-

Draco saía apressado do prédio escolar, pisando duramente a grama e as folhas secas que caíam das árvores, causando estalidos, a denunciar que alguém as pisoteava; tão avesso à sua graciosidade natural para andar, praticamente deslizando de tamanha leveza. Mas agora não se preocupava com isso, que dane-se a compostura!

Suas pernas estavam moles, nem acreditava no que estava fazendo! Ou melhor, não tinha intenção mesmo de fazê-lo, mas ao chegar ali e encontrar seu objeto de desejo, que dominava seus sonhos todas as noites, por um minuto cogitou a hipótese de realmente dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia. Todavia, a razão e apreensão tomaram-lhe a mente, seus pensamentos de que não poderia revelar-lhe a verdade voltando e o atingindo em cheio. Não, não poderia. Também não poderia dizer que quase contara, pois sabia não ter forças o suficiente para fazer isso nesse momento, mas chegara tão perto que... o assustava, machucava. Tudo porque, ao menos desta vez, não o repelira, não o afastara de si com suas ofensas e injurias! Era isso o que sempre aconteceria se assim não o fizesse, se não o repelisse, e, de alguma forma, sentia que doía-lhe muito mais como estava agora do que quando o fazia, ao chegar tão próximo de seu amor e frustrar-se por nada conseguir.

Exasperado, arrastou-se a caminho da floresta, muito embora não tivesse nem noção de onde ía. Sua respiração estava claramente alterada, pois saía rápida e alta, a boca entreaberta, levemente a tremer. Toda a pompa de seu traje, negro com detalhes em verde-musgo, desfazendo-se se fores comparar todo o conjunto de fisionomia do garoto, que a esta hora, com seus gestos recentes, mais parecia um desvairado que tivera sabido da morte do avô. Encaminhou-se mais à dentro, enquanto o alaranjado do entardecer se tornava cada vez mais escuro, por vezes tornando menos pálida sua figura, escurecendo seus fios loiros; alguns galhos finos raspavam sua roupa, mas ele nem ligava. Só queria se acalmar, apartar a dor que sentia, que o queimava. Inconscientemente pôs a mão sobre o peito, esmorecendo-se.

Sem mais forças, caiu sobre as pernas. No tombo, sentira que esfolara os joelhos, rasgando pequenos fiapos de sua calça. Mas isso também não importava. Saiu da posição incômoda, os joelhos dando pontadas de dor, e escorou-se ao tronco de uma árvore, abraçando protetoramente as pernas, enfiando a cabeça ali entre elas. Ainda arfava, desequilibrado.

Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Potter estava lá, mais belo do que nunca com aquele traje surrado, esperando por alguém. Por ele. Por que fôra mandar-lhe aquela maldita carta? Por um ato impensado seu estavam os dois a sofrer. Logo Potter iría amargar por ninguém vir ao seu encontro, sentir-se menosprezado, talvez? Irônico, agora que não agira para magoá-lo, o fazia de uma forma tão sofrível quanto às calúnias e peripécias que lhe aprontava. A lembrança daqueles olhos verdes tão impressionados e surpresos... Podia jurar que, em certo ponto, vira uma certa alegria escondida ali dentro. Tolice, por que Potter ficaria feliz em vê-lo?

Suspirou, cansado, recostando-se mais ao grosso tronco. Oh, diabos, como doía! Doía, doía e doía... De repente teve a impressão de que quanto mais pensasse no quanto sofria com tudo aquilo, mais sofreria mesmo. Então decidiu, astutamente, tentar ignorar mais uma vez a tristeza que o abatia, desviando seus pensamentos para outra coisa. Algo alegre, de preferência. Mas, o que? Antes que pudesse formular uma resposta para essa pergunta, seus pensamentos foram invadidos pela imagem do belo menino com sua roupa marrom, ao lado do relógio. Harry estava tão lindo, como sempre, os fios negros, rebeldes, a conferir-lhe um visual de não tão Garoto-de-Ouro, os olhos que verdes expressivos, a peculiar cicatriz na testa que o tornava único, o corpo de proporções adequadas...

Um frágil arrepio o percorreu, mas não de medo. Seria capaz de perder-se em teorias sobre como o prazer muitas vezes deriva da dor, pois estava até agora aos prantos e, no instante seguinte, sentia seu membro tomar vida dentro de suas calças, porém desesperou-se o suficiente para deixar estava conclusão para depois. Como podia aquilo? Será que era tão sensível a esse ponto? Não que antes também não passara por essa situação, contudo ele mal começara a formar a imagem de Harry há alguns minutos atrás e já se encontrava nesse estado deplorável. Provavelmente isto se devia à sua fragilidade interior e debilidade momentâneas, ainda deveras abalado e sofrido pelo acontecimento de há pouco, quando vira o menino que tanto desejava, que tanto amava.

Levantou-se rapidamente, o que causo certo incômodo nas suas partes baixas, e olhou para o caminho que havia trilhado. Teria de voltar rápido – ou era o que gostaria que acontecesse – antes que não conseguisse segurar-se muito mais. Porém, já era tarde: quando tentou andar sentiu uma forte fisgada embaixo, como se faltasse espaço na sua calça, e, ao olhar, notou seu membro desperto – embora não completamente, o suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos por onde passasse. Arregalou os olhos cinzas, como aquilo era possível?

Não, não podia ser! Ele, Draco Malfoy, necessitado no meio de uma floresta! As bochechas coraram ferozmente, não podia voltar ou todos saberiam de seu "estado", todavia não era de seu feitio se sujeitar àquele lugar para se aliviar. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, um Malfoy numa situação dessas era deprimente! Jogou-se contra a árvore em que estivera apoiado, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, de forma a encostá-la em seu tronco, cobrindo a face rubra com as mãos. _"Céus, Harry, olha o que fazes comigo!"_, pensou, desnorteado. Contudo a simples menção do nome "Harry" fez com que voltasse a imaginá-lo; desta vez pensamentos mais sensuais que só fizeram seu membro latejar em sua cueca, quase a rasgá-la.

Descobrindo o rosto, revirou os olhos e louvou aos céus por estar embrenhado no meio da mata e ninguém mais poder ver sua humilhante situação. A dor que lhe afligia nas partes baixas era tamanha e, como a opção de voltar para a escola já fôra desconsiderada, abandonou toda sua dignidade e compostura.

Retirou com pressa seu casaco negro, ficando só com a igualmente pomposa camisa branca como a de Harry, cujas mangas quase cobriam suas mãos, cheias de babados, onde a gola era tão ou mais babada que a do moreno, jogando-o no chão. Em seguida desabotoou a calça preta, a deixando cair até as canelas, e, num rápido movimento, desceu também a cueca branca que usava. Assustou-se ao ver a que nível estava seu pênis e, sem mais delongas, levou as mãos a ele.

Iniciou então uma leve fricção contra ele, no começo machucando-o um pouco, para logo depois se acostumar com a sensação. As mãos subiam e desciam, estimulando-o, ao passo que tentava imaginar Harry a ser quem lhe tocava tão intimamente. Suas pernas estavam moles e desprendia grande força para manter-se em pé, o corpo febril tremia em espasmos, ao passo que baixos gemidos escapavam de sua boca entreaberta. Seu cabelo já estava desgrenhado, algumas mechas loiras colando em sua testa brilhante de suor, e seu abdômen contraía-se e descontraía-se, o que ajudava, de certa forma, a sua respiração a sair mais descompassada que o normal.

"Harry..." – um baixo murmúrio escapou de sua boca, todavia outros mais foram surgindo à medida que aumentava a intensidade dos movimentos, passando a gemer consideravelmente alto – ou ao menos não tão baixo quanto antes – o nome de quem secretamente amava – "Harry! Ah... Potter, Potter!"

Demorou-se mais alguns minutos naquela tarefa, até suas mãos se fecharem com força entorno de seu pênis e ejacular de vez, expelindo sua semente que sujava seus dedos e a parte interna de suas cochas. Soltou um último suspiro, antes de cair de joelhos sobre suas calças arriadas, ofegante. Apoiou a mão direita sobre o mato amarelado que rodiava o local, tremendo. Então ouviu um barulho de passos e levantou a cabeça velozmente, sentindo uma certa tontura pelo movimento brusco. Arregalou os olhos, uma pontada cortando seu coração. À sua frente três garotos o encaravam com sorrisos marotos.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Continua...

-;-;-;-;-;-

(1) obviamente que inventei esse relógio, já que meus conhecimentos são nada profundos sobre Harry Potter

(2) li em fanfics que seus olhos são verdes, embora me pareçam azuis no ator que o interpreta.

Oiii! n-n Pretendia escrever este cap. antes, na semana seguinte ao primeiro, mas não pude. De qq forma, cá está ele. Queria dizer uma coisa sobre a fic: ela não se preocupa com as causas e sim manifesta as conseqüências; ou seja, eu não vou ficar detalhando que o Draco estava tão abalado agora há pouco porque tinha encarado seu amor de frente e percebido que jamais teria a chance de ser feliz com ele, ao contrário, eu só fiz dizer que a conseqüência disso o feria e machucava. Okey?

Também a idéia original era outra, mas tão logo percebi que não daria certa. Então modifiquei um pouco os eventos... Mas creio que a idéia de ser algo angustiante não tenha falhado de todo... Apenas em parte (uma boa parte, no caso) E só queria dizer que o "groan" é mais no sentido de lamúria do que de suspiro, tá bem?

Obrigada gente e, please, deixem reviews para eu saber o que estão achando!

Até mais

Feliz Ano Novo!

27/12/05


	3. Chapter 3

_Aviso:_ Este capítulo contém insinuações de **temas** fortes. E aqui reafirmo a segunda parte do aviso do cap. anterior...

-;-;-;-;-;-

Jurava que seu coração parara de bater. Medo, desespero... Surpresa, susto. Humilhação, vergonha. De tão estupefacto que estava, não conseguia nem se movimentar, agir rapidamente para tentar se livrar logo daquela situação. Entretanto, seus olhos cinzas apenas encaravam arregalados os três à sua frente. Que bost...

"Ora, ora... O que temos aqui se não Draco Malfoy?" – a voz grossa soava carregada de escárnio.

Então pareceu finalmente sair de seu transe, levantando-se sofregamente – pois despendera muito energia no seu "ato" anterior – porém o fazendo o mais ágil que conseguiu. Atrapalhadamente, subiu suas calças com velocidade e força, não conseguindo pensar naquele momento sobre a débil posição sua diante deles. Seus dedos trêmulos de nervosismo mal fechavam sua calça negra e, antes mesmo que o conseguisse, a voz fez-se presente mais uma vez, obrigando-o a erguer sua cabeça baixada para arrumar sua calça em sua direção:

"Que patético!" – murmurou com desprezo, recobrando o tom arrogante – "Sabe, não esperava por essa, ver Draco Malfoy clamando por... Por Harry Potter, ora essa!" – sorriu de canto de boca – "Enquanto faz... Uhn, coisas inapropriadas para o local, não?" – zombeteiro, o olhar certeiro, foi se aproximando do menino, que se encostava cada vez mais no tronco de "sua" árvore, as bochechas consideravelmente rubras pela vergonha a que era submetido.

Draco não podia acreditar naquilo! Fôra pego no meio do mato com as calças arriadas, se "aliviando" enquanto chamava por Harry. Não poderia ser mais vergonhoso... O que fazer agora para disfarçar? Se ao menos estivesse com sua varinha, lançaria um tenebroso feitiço para se desfazer logo daqueles inoportunos. Contudo, esta fôra deixada em seu quarto, suposto que ía-se para o baile do Dia das Bruxas que até já deveria ter começado, não precisando, assim, usá-la. Tinha de pensar em algo urgentemente.

"Então quer dizer que o príncipe da Sonserina nutre sentimentos pelo Garoto-de-Ouro da Grinfinória? É, interessante."

Não... Não podia permitir que soubessem. Ninguém deveria saber de seu segredo!

"Nã... Não diga bobagens!" – virou-se para a esquerda, erguendo um braço à frente do rosto – "Claro que não sinto algo pelo testa rachada!"

"Ah, é? Então o que foi isso que acabamos de assistir?" – ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo e desafiador.

Por alguns instantes sentiu as pernas bambearem, o que faria? _"Pense, Draco, pense. Você sempre foi bom em obter respostas rápidas. Já sei."_ Resolveu usar seu tão famoso cinismo:

"Bem, se vocês estavam me espionando, o problema é de vocês. Mas tudo bem, eu sei que sou sexy mesmo e vocês não devem ter resistido ao meu charme."

"É... Tem razão, foi isso mesmo." – sorriu o segundo deles, a expressão marota.

O que? Draco arregalou os olhos, eles estavam falando sério? A princípio jogara a isca somente para provocá-los e, quem sabe, despistá-los do assunto inicial, porém, ao contrário do que esperava, o que dissera não foi mais que se não uma verdade constatada! Não, não podia acreditar em mais essa agora! Sua face estava assustada, os cabelos ainda caíam desgrenhados e o suor escorria em menor quantidade por sua testa, ao passo que as orbes cinzas pregavam-se nos seus executores.

"Parece que se assustou, Draco querido." – sibilou o primeiro, ferino – "Oh, não precisa ficar assim, nós não vamos te maltratar... muito." – sorriu por fim, triunfal e maldoso.

Se antes estava parado, agora o coração de Draco saltou tão forte em seu peito que chegou a doer. Acelerado, batidas frenéticas, nervosas. Era deveras humilhante o que lhe acontecera, mas se eles resolvessem espalhar para toda a escola... Sentiu-se rubro, se isso acontecesse, nunca mais teria coragem de aparecer em público novamente. Porém, a consciência de que ele era Draco Malfoy foi voltando à sua mente espantada e, desse modo, pôde se tranqüilizar e pensar com mais calma. Quem, quem em estado são, teria a ousadia de desafiá-lo? Não, não a ele, o herdeiro dos Malfoy. Portanto, não cairia nos joguetes daqueles três; mesmo que tentassem chantageá-lo, não haveria de surtir efeito, pois tanto ele quanto seu pai eram temidos e respeitados – num misto totalmente conflitante – e ninguém teria capacidade e coragem de desafiá-los.

"Está vermelhinho. Não é tão fofo assim?" – perguntou o terceiro, se achegando perto do menino – "Olhem só que graça!" – elevou sua mão para tocar a face do garoto loiro, mas este deu-lhe um safanão na mão atrevida.

"Afastem-se de mim, seus porcos! Não vou perder meu tempo com vocês." – dizendo isso, virou-se de costas para o trio, tentando ir embora.

Então, o terceiro, que mantinha um sorriso jocoso no rosto, segurou seu pulso e o puxou em sua direção, obrigando-o a ficar de frente para si. Os cinzas brilhavam raivosos, a cara contraída numa expressão de fúria contida. Mas o outro não se deixou abalar com isso, não agora que tinha uma chance grande que talvez nunca mais tivesse de tê-lo em suas mãos... Literalmente.

"Não acha que é um pouco apressadinho demais, não?"

"Soltem-me já, ou senão..."

"Ou se não o que?" – veio o segundo, divertido – "Não pode fazer nada, Draco. Ainda mais desarmado."

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, irritado.

"Garanto que se continuarem a me importunar, terão o desprazer de conhecer o poder de minha varinha, quando eu a tomá-la de volta." – ameaçou, rangendo os dentes.

"E enquanto não a tem? Que vai fazer até lá, hein?" – sussurrou o primeiro bem próximo de seu ouvido.

Sentindo asco, o jovem sonserino grunhiu:

"Seus ratos imundos! Não creio que sejam loucos de mexerem comigo, sabem quem eu sou. Sabem de que sou capaz. De que meu pai irá fazer-lhes se... Se não me largarem imediatamente!" – bradou.

"Ahh... De novo o papai, não é? Parece que você sempre corre pra ele... Mas tudo bem, mesmo que isso aconteça... Imagina se, por um acaso, ele não sabe de sua "aventura na floresta", ou melhor, de seu desejo por Potter?"

Os olhos acinzentados petrificaram-se, arregalados. Uma tênue linha de pavor percorrendo-os. O... O que eles queriam dizer com aquilo? Não, não! Não poderia deixar que seu pai soubesse. Caso isso acontecesse... Oh, não, seria desastroso! Não queria nem pensar nas conseqüências!

"Do... Do que vocês estão falando?" – sondou, estreitando o olhar.

O primeiro olhou para os outros e riu asquerosamente, seguido por seus cúmplices. Ao terminar, lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso:

"E você ainda tem alguma dúvida...? Já não está bem óbvio?"

Estreitando ainda mais os olhos, que emitiam pura fúria, resolveu fazer-se de estressado, optando por sair dali antes que algo verdadeiramente sério acontecesse e, assim, não dando-lhes tempo de fazer/falar qualquer coisa que tivessem em mente.

"Não, não é nada óbvio." – dizendo com rispidez, virou-se e apressou-se para longe.

Porém, mal deu cinco passos largos que dois pares de mãos agarram seus braços. Lá estava o terceiro de novo, só que desta vez ligeiramente irritado.

"Quer fazer o favor? Não pense que vai se livrar assim tão fácil!"

"Solte-me já!" – e, mexendo-se bruscamente, soltou-se dele – "Não me amolem, não tenho tempo a perder com escórias feito vocês."

Boa, agora assim estava agindo como normalmente.

"Olha aqui, moleque!" – o segundo o tomou pelo braço, bradando – "Já cansei de você! Por todo lugar que vai é assim, você se acha, não? Pois bem, agora vamos dar motivos para não ser mais tão orgulhoso assim."

"Ahahaha! Nervosinho como sempre, Nathan." – o primeiro riu, se aproximando.

Draco sentiu este também segurar seu braço, o esquerdo, não gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Primeiro porque aqueles toques o estavam enojando e, segundo... Porque estava assustado, muito assustado.

"Conheço vocês, são Nathan Almong, Yerd Le Tröy e Aman Rimbard, do último ano da Sonserina. Se não pararem com isso agora, estarão todos ferrados." – ameaçou, entredentes.

"Tsc, é, você está certo, somos nós mesmo." – Aman, o primeiro, sorriu safado, deslizando uma mão pelo pescoço de Malfoy – "Entretanto... O que você poderia fazer agora? Afinal, estamos praticamente isolados de todos aqui na mata e você está sem a sua varinha..."

Podia-se dizer que as orbes do menino loiro faiscavam diante da subjugação, de puro ódio.

"Tentem qualquer coisa e serão expulsos da escola. Isso, claro, seria só o princípio... Sabe, não creio que algo assim sairia tão barato..." – desejou que o largassem, que o deixassem em paz, mas ainda mantinha o tom arrogante e superior, pois pensava que esta seria o suficiente para convencê-los de que apenas teriam problemas, caso tentassem algo – "E tratem de tirar essas mãos asquerosas de mim!" – rangeu.

"Hun, é, podia até me amedrontar com essa hipótese, mas... Que fariam se soubessem de toda a verdade, hein?" – riu o terceiro, Yerd, malicioso no final – "Quero dizer, será que seu pai ainda o defenderia se soubesse sobre... Sobre seus sentimentos por Potter?"

Torceu a cara em desgosto.

"Ora, não seja idiota! Meu pai jamais acreditaria em vocês!"

"É... Pode ser. Mas se de repente ele resolve colocar-lhe sobre algum feitiço, não sei... Quem sabe algo para ver-lhe as memórias... Rá, seria bem interessante se ele visse o que nós vimos, ou quem sabe até mais... Vai se saber quantas vezes você fez isso ou algo 'pior'!" – tornou Aman.

Paralisado, Draco congelou-se ao pensar em tal hipótese. Se isso se concretizasse, poderia considerar como sendo o seu fim! Em todos os sentidos, muito provavelmente. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, talvez não existisse comparação que fizesse jus ao pavor que neles era expresso. Não... Não... Não... repetia-se mentalmente, mesmo que não soubesse bem ao que se referia negando tão veementemente – apenas sua mente desesperada, frustrada e surpresa fazia com este fosse seu único pensamento.

"Heh, então, parece que acertamos em cheio o Príncipe. E agora, o que fará?" – Aman tornou, deslizando um dedo por sua face macia e agora descorada pelo medo.

"Nã... Nã... Não!" – gritou, soltando-se bruscamente.

Porém, Nathan o puxou para si de forma violenta, fazendo com que Draco se chocasse contra seu peito. Segurou-o pelo pulso com força, de forma a marcar a pele alva do garoto loiro em tons de vermelho. Já estava sem paciência, Draco parecia dar voltas e mais voltas e ele queria alívio já!

"Calado!" – disse, agressivo, quase roçando seu rosto com o dele – "Você acha que tem como fugir de nós? Acho que você já percebeu que não, então, para que tentar?"

Escutava tudo com um desespero crescente que chegava a doer-lhe no estômago. Não podia raciocinar direito ainda, mas sabia no fundo de si que não teria escapatória – embora tentasse negar com todas as forças tão nefasto pensamento. Quando falou, sua boca rosada estava trêmula e as palavras saíram baixas – o máximo de volume que foi capaz de produzir – hesitantes.

"O... O que vocês querem de mim?"

O rosto de Aman iluminou-se, luxúria e desejo estampando seu largo sorriso e o brilho em seu olhar:

"Você." – sua voz grossa encheu a floresta.

As orbes acinzentadas arregalaram-se mais ainda – se é que isso fosse possível – sentindo o coração disparar com tamanha velocidade que eliminou suas forças, caindo sentado no chão.

-;-;-

Seus passos lentos moviam-se para o salão de festas, enquanto uma bufada de irritação escapava de sua boca avermelhada. As mãos espalmaram-se nas grandes portas de madeira detalhada, empurrando-as para frente. Sua presença não foi a mais notada enquanto adentrava o recinto, exceto por Rony e Hermione que avistaram sua abatida figura desvencilhando-se das mesas e pessoas em seu caminho.

"Harry!" – disse Hermione, quando enfim este chegou à mesa deles – "Finalmente! O baile já começou."

"Pensamos que você estava com problemas, por ter demorado." – Rony continuou, a face desanuviando-se da leve preocupação que o percorrera até agora há pouco.

"Eu sei... Hmpf, perdão!" – falou de forma abatida e cansada, jogando-se na cadeira ao lado da amiga.

"Que foi, Harry? Está tudo bem?" – perguntou a bruxinha, notando o brilho triste nas orbes verdes do menino.

"Hã, não foi nada, Mione. Só estou um pouco cansado." – inventou, não querendo preocupá-la e muito menos ter de contar o que lhe havia ocorrido.

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro." – tentou sorrir, amarelo.

Ela ainda o fitou por mais um tempo, sabia que algo o abalava, mas se Harry preferia manter segredo, o respeitaria. Por fim, desviou os olhos dele, girando-os para alguns casais que rodopiavam no centro do salão. Imediatamente sua expressão tornou-se meiga e sonhadora; queria estar ali também, dançando uma melodia lenta coladinha ao seu par. Talvez conseguisse realizar essa vontade naquela noite, só precisava que Rony tomasse coragem e... E a convidasse para bailar – embora desejasse muito mais do que apenas isso do garoto ruivo, pelo qual estava realmente apaixonada. Então um rubor cobriu-lhe as bochechas e, sem que pudesse se conter, mirou Rony diretamente. Ao perceber-se olhado daquele jeito, o ruivinho engoliu em seco, totalmente sem jeito, o que fez olhar rapidamente para o primeiro lugar que encontrou: ou seja, a toalha branca de mesa, traçando círculos imaginários sobre esta. Por que Hermione tinha de olhá-lo daquela forma? Assim perdia toda a coragem que vinha reunindo para pedir-lhe uma dança. Notando o que fazia, a menina também abaixou a visão, constrangida.

Alheio às atitudes dos amigos, Harry estava perdido em pensamentos, estava a ponto de apoiar um cotovelo sobre a mesa e deitar a cabeça lá. Mas não o fazia, pois sabia que, além de ser falta de educação, estaria dando motivo aos outros dois para interrogá-lo com perguntas como "o que houve?", "você está bem?"; e isso era o que menos queria no momento. Na verdade, o que queria era enfiar-se na sua cama e não sair de lá por um bom tempo. Para começar, tinha recebido aquela maldita carta que o fizera ficar plantado ao lado do relógio à toa, posto que quem quer que a tivesse escrito não compareceu ao encontro. Mas o pior e mais doloroso definitivamente foi ter se iludido com Draco. Ao vê-lo ali, não conseguiu evitar uma esperança de que seu admirador apaixonado fosse ele e, no entanto, isto só o fizera sofrer em dobro, pois tinha, mais uma vez, constatado que jamais poderia tê-lo para si. Estava realmente arrasado e a dor era tão latente e angustiante! O evento que acontecera o abalara e muito, pois nunca tinha sentido seus sentimentos partidos tão doloridos quanto agora. Era... Insuportável! Difícil de agüentar, tão difícil aquela dor que o dilacerava.

Desanimado, soltou uma bufada que passou desapercebida pelos dois envergonhados ao seu lado. Sua noite estava tornando-se sufocante, como se mãos fortes o apertassem pela garganta e ele já não pudesse mais respirar em paz, muito menos sorrir. A música instrumental que tomava conta do salão aturdia-lhe os sentidos, aumentando sua dor interna, ao passo que as danças sincronizadas, os rodopios dos dançantes, lhe causavam uma tontura que o asfixiava. Sentia-se como se ele fosse um estômago enjoado que fica revirando e revirando, tentando de todas as formas resistir às náuseas torturantes e, assim, impedir-se de vomitar. Mas o pior era que aquele baile estava longe de terminar, prolongando seu dia infernal.

-;-;-

Arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir se mexer. Aquelas mãos imundas avançavam em sua direção, tocando-lhe a gola da camisa, enfiando-se por debaixo dela, enquanto um sorriso lascivo adornava os lábios de Aman. Tentou mover-se, escapar de seus toques, mas já sabia que não conseguia, não com aqueles outros dois a segurar-lhe pelo quadril. Desesperado, sentiu-se ser desnudo de forma rápida e violenta, embora suas roupas permanecessem intactas, posto que não foram rasgadas pelo seu agressor.

Sua boca abriu-se num "o" perfeito, porém mudo. O coração batia tão forte em seu peito que lhe causava dores fortes. Aqueles porcos imundos o tocavam sem pudores, "descobrindo" como era aquele corpo branco do menino. Em sua cabeça, só conseguia pensar em escapar, em sumir e, mesmo tendo confirmado que não o conseguiria, seria impossível impedir-lhe de almejar tal feito. Precisava se iludir com a falsa possibilidade de fuga.

No mesmo instante, Nathan partiu para beijar-lhe o pescoço pela lateral direita, a qual ainda estava livre dos outros dois. Sem pensar sequer uma vez, Draco tascou-lhe os dentes na bochecha, chegando a arrancar uma mínima quantidade de sangue. Ao sentir o ardido seguido de um fluído quente tomando-lhe parte do rosto, Nathan levou as mãos ao local ferido, entendendo o que acontecera, uma vez que, de primeira, atordoara-se com a dor física súbita e nem tentara imaginar a razão da tal. Mas agora que a sabia, ergueu os olhos, irritado, para o menino, que tinha um fio de sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Estes, estavam tão ferozes que, só de observá-los, Draco já podia sentir seu medo dobrar.

Irado com a ousadia do outro, Nathan pulou sobre ele, agarrando seu pescoço. O loiro não sabia o que fazer e fez a única coisa que pôde, gritar.

"Ahh! Socor..."

Todavia, o grito de ajuda morreu antes de terminar-se, pois a pressão em sua garganta foi alta o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a voz. As mãos grandes do mais velho lhe feriam a carne, dificultando-lhe a respiração e até mesmo o simples ato de engolir sua saliva. Já estava começando a sentir-se afogado, a face ficando arroxeada e os olhos quase lacrimejando quando Aman pôs as mãos sobre os pulsos do colega, tirando-os do pescoço de Malfoy. Nathan ainda possuía a expressão assassina, mas isto não foi o suficiente para impedir Draco de, num pulo, reunindo todas as suas energias – movido pelo puro instinto de sobrevivência – pôr-se em pé e tentar correr para longe. Mas mais uma vez foi impedido. Yerd o segurou pela canela, puxando-o para baixo; enquanto isso acontecia, Draco tornou a gritar, vendo aí sua única salvação.

Com um baque surdo, caiu no chão, machucando todos os ossos da parte frontal de seu corpo e trocando impensadamente seu grito por um audível "ouch" de dor. Aman, largando o amigo, apressou-se a ele e, sendo ajudado por Yerd, que o segurava contra si – usando de toda sua força, na verdade, pois Draco se debatia como um louco tentando escapar de sua camisa de força ou um animal enjaulado cansado de sua clausura – tapou a boca do garoto, apertando sua nuca para manter sua cabeça loira parada.

"Que pensas que está fazendo?" – elevou sua voz pela primeira vez, exasperado – "Não vê que, se gritar ou tentar fugir, todos saberão de seu amor por Potter? Nós não vamos te deixar escapar, não adiante tentar; aliás, seria menos doloroso para você se nem o tentasse!"

Piscou seguidas vezes, a cara meio abobalhada. Então era isso? Teria de agüentar calado? Finalmente conseguia compreender tudo o que acontecia e a angustiante realidade que o cercava. Agora que a verdade lhe fôra jogada na cara sem rodeios e suavidades, agora que tomava real noção das circunstâncias, nunca pareceu-lhe, em toda sua vida, ter se ferido tanto, ter sentido tanto pavor. Com os olhos arregalados, começou a tremer, um suor frio escorrendo pela sua testa, pela face a qual tinha-lhe fugido toda a cor.

O mundo à sua volta era rodeado por vozes e imagens que, sinceramente, sua mente desesperada não codificava por inteiro. Podia ouvir tudo, ver e sentir tudo, mas, fechado em um mundinho imaginário onde mal algum o alcançaria, tudo não lhe passava de acontecimentos e sentimentos distorcidos, imagens perdidas no espaço e tempo malucos que piedosamente o impediam de percebê-los. Como se o mundo à sua volta continuasse girando e ele permanecesse parado, apenas notando suas voltas sem, nem ao menos, sentir-se girar junto.

Com pressa, foi jogado no chão, um par de pernas enroscando-se à sua cintura enquanto seu dono sentava-se em seu fino quadril.

-;-;-

Os rompantes violentos da melodia pesada embalavam os casais que apressavam seus movimentos, ao compasso das notas musicais. A bela música clássica, regada majestosamente de imponência e vigor, preenchia todos os cantos daquele salão, onde, pelo menos uma vez durante o ano, os alunos da escola podiam ser livres o suficiente para se divertirem.

Porém, o som envolvia Harry mais e mais, levando-o para um mundo de caos e precipícios, os quais surgiam calmamente abaixo de seus pés. Toda a estranha dor que sentira naquele dia entediante torturando-o como nunca agora, era como se as imagens e sons só piorassem seu estado depressivo. Por que tudo tinha de ser assim? Por que tivera de se apaixonar e, o mais trágico, por que estava fadado a não poder vivenciar esse amor?

Afundou a cara nas mãos, poderia fazer isso livremente agora que Ron e Hermione tinham ido dançar, juntar-se àquela massa de corpos que se agitavam, felizes. Como queria poder estar se divertindo também, como os amigos! Mas, não, por culpa daquela carta, estava ele ali, mal-humorado e melancólico, sozinho numa mesa vazia! Ah, como odiava ter recebido aquela carta que deixou seu dia infeliz!

-;-;-

Os olhos cinzas arregalaram-se subitamente mais uma vez, contudo, nenhum barulho era emitido por sua boca rosada e seca. Permaneceram arregalados por alguns minutos mais, sentia a dor dentro de si aumentar. O corpo maior sobre o seu o friccionava contra o chão da floresta, esfolando progressivamente sua pele macia, ao passo que, qual deles fosse que o possuía, já começava a sentir prazer, soltando fracos gemidos. Arregaladas as orbes, um brilho de puro medo e desespero era expresso, sendo a única marca visível de que ainda estava consciente, posto que a expressão do resto de seu rosto estava congelada, normal. Como se estivesse preso dentro de seu próprio consciente e seus olhos fossem a pequena janela de sua cela, permitindo que pudesse ser visto todo o desespero, a loucura e o pavor que se passavam dentro de si.

-;-;-

Os olhos cor de mel brilharam de emoção e um enorme sorriso fez-se presente no rosto da pequena menina da Lufa-Lufa, após ter aceitado dançar com ela. _"Qual é o problema, afinal?"_, perguntou-se Harry em pensamentos. Pois, estava solitário, deprimido e não sabia mais o que fazer para aquela noite acabar logo, em vez de ficar se arrastando interminavelmente, como estava até agora aos seus olhos. Talvez, se tentasse se distrair um pouco, quem sabe, bem lá no fundinho, não conseguisse se esquecer da sua atual tristeza, da irritação, um poquinho que fosse?

-;-;-

Um urro alto, forte, de prazer. Agora os olhos cinzentos, embaçados, permaneciam constantemente arregalados.

-;-;-

Em pouco tempo já estavam a rodopiar pelo salão, como outro par qualquer. A diferença era que, mesmo tentando manter um sorriso de contentamento no rosto, ele ainda continuava com o coração dolorido. Para a esquerda, uma volta, direita. Seguindo o compasso, uma seqüência de músicas clássicas duras e enérgicas obrigavam a todos moverem-se como se estivessem pisando em cobras e precisassem se mover rapidamente para evitar serem picados. O som alto, que dificultava as conversas alheias, sufocava, alienava, espremia-se por todos os cantos, em todos os ouvidos.

-;-;-

Seu corpo, desprovido de movimentos por conta próprio, era forçado a pular para cima, voltando a cair no chão e, novamente, saltitar para cima. As orbes acinzentadas apenas acompanhando, assustadas, esbugalhadas. O outro corpo forçando-se contra o seu, a escuridão da noite varrendo cada pedacinho daquela floresta, cobrindo seus olhos cinzas assustados com seu manto sombrio e desprovido de proteção ou qualquer alívio para uma alma sofrida.

-;-;-

Esquerda, esquerda, para frente, para trás, direita, direita. Outra volta, mais um rodopio, para lá e para cá novamente e de novo e de novo. Rápido, com força! Gire, gire, gire! Com força, mas sem perder a graciosidade! Para a direita.

"_Como isso dói! Como dói... Como estou ruim!",_ para frente, _"Não quero mais, não quero! Como dói..."_ esquerda, rodopie; _"Por que tem de ser assim? Por que?"_, para trás, _"Por que...?"_

-;-;-

Caindo sobre a terra onde estivera por tanto tempo, seu corpo permanecia imóvel.

"Já sabe o que acontece se nos dedurar!" – a voz, um tanto quanto afastada, foi ouvida e, logo após, passos quebrando o silêncio noturno, ao pisarem sobre folhas secas, causando suaves estalidos.

As orbes cinzas fixavam-se num ponto qualquer em uma árvore à sua frente, muito embora seus pensamentos estivessem muito longe dali. Então, com o fim de sua última lamúria, as orbes fecharam-se quietamente e, acomodando-se, a leva de cansaço o consumiu, embalando seu sono que ía, inconscientemente, para longe dali, para um lugar distante e bom.

-;-;-

Enquanto isso, a música continuava a embalar os pares no salão, ainda que muitos tivessem deixado a pista para desfrutarem do refinado jantar que começara a ser servido. E Harry comia, calado, o semblante de quem não está com corpo e mente no mesmo local. _"Só sei que dói tanto..."_

-;-;-

Do lado de fora, a luz branca da Lua iluminava palidamente aquele grande salão, banhando gentilmente a face do menino de olhos verdes tão perdidos. E, numa floresta não tão distante assim do lugar, um outro menino repousava sobre o mato, sonolento e com uma respiração agora calma e tranqüila, posto que, de tão cansado, não sobrava-lhe tempo para ter pesadelos.

-;-;-;-;-;-

FIM!

-;-;-;-;-;-

(1) Sei que muita gente tinha seus palpites sobre quem eram esses três, mas, não, eles não eram personagens reais do livro. Ou seja, inventei mais essa... (Nossa, a fic foi toda inventada! O-o) Mas, antes eu iria fazer outra coisa, como disse no cap. passado e, ao ver que não daria certo, tentei emendar de outro jeito. Pois é, eu precisava de personagens que não se importariam em fazer maldades e, a princípio, duvidei muito que aqueles lá do grupinho do Malfoy tivessem coragem para tal, então, como me lembrava de ter lido ou visto em algum lugar que os sonserinos eram meio calhordas e essas coisas, acabei inventando três sonserinos para realizarem a coisa! n-n Mas acho que eles foram muito odiados, não?

(2) Caso alguém não tenha entendido --', este capítulo alterna cenas do Draco com do Harry, sempre nessa ordem. Draco foi estuprado enquanto Harry dançava no salão, sendo que, a parte em que diz: "Esquerda, esquerda, para frente, para trás, direita, direita (...) _Como isso dói! Como dói... Como estou ruim!"_ é uma cena do Harry. E, ainda mais, para os desavisados, o Draco não morreu, só tá nanano, afinal, neh, depois do que ele passou ele devia tar super cansado/o/ Então, não, ele não morreu.

(3) Sei que falei muito sobre "olhos", principalmente sobre os cinzas de Malfoy. Mas isso era necessário pois eles davam maior noção de o quê personagem sentia, e ainda mais para o que se passava com Draco, já que ele estava tão chocado e alienado que os olhos eram o único elo que o ligavam à realidade. Entenderam? Õ-o

(4) Eu imaginei fisicamente o Draco, na hora em que ele era estuprado, mais ou menos igual a um fanart que eu peguei na net super fofinho que tá ele e o Harry conversando (e que eu chamei carinhosamente de "discutindo a relação"). Caso alguém queira para saber como é que é, é só me falar que eu mando.

Novamente demorei para atualizar, mas desta vez foi por razões de forças maiores u-u. Sério, tive alguns probleminhas e, bem, demorei-me. Mas cá está o último cap./o/ Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém. Queria agradecer os reviews que chegaram sem o e-mail de quem os mandou, para eu poder respondê-los pessoalmente. Então, obrigada a vocês! n-n E obrigada também a todo mundo que leu e que comentou a fic, me incentivando e ajudando! Thanks!

Eu já ía agradecer em especial a minha querida amiguxa FenixFawkes, por ela ter me mimado tanto em relação a essa fic e ter me dado mais segurança para escrevê-la. Mas, depois de ter lido seu agradecimento na sua nova fic (a propósito, leiam a nova fanfic dela "Always", que é HxD e é super! "boas amigas fazem merchan n-n"), eu fiquei completamente sem palavras! n-n Entaum, acho que agora será um super-ultra-agradecimento-especial pra você! Hehe, brigada mesmo, uma das coisas que me impulsionou a escrever já este capítulo, em vez de esperar a poeira baixar (me referindo aos meus problemas), foi saber que você o leria! Obrigada!

Ah, só para comentar, acho que já descobri meu estilo de fics HxD preferido! São: angsts e, de preferência, sem finais felizes!XD Já até tenho outra história nesse estilo só que com final feliz na cabeça, só falta criar vontade de escrevê-la...

Please, comentário são bem-vindos! n-n

Até uma próxima!

(este cap. começou a ser escrito em: não sei precisar o dia, mas foi ali pela metade de janeiro)

(após ser interrompido, terminou de ser digitado em:)

27/02/06

See ya!


End file.
